paradoxcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Parker (série)
Joshua Parker est une web-série Française créée en 2014 par Kenji Isidor et diffusée sur Youtube. Le premier épisode a été uploadé le 31 mars 2014. La série est divisée en trois actes : Enfance, Adolescence et Adulte. Ces derniers sont composés d'épisode comprenant des "bis" qui sont compris comme des épisodes normaux et nécessaires pour comprendre l'intrigue générale. La série n'hésite pas à innover avec des épisodes expérimentaux comme l'épisode 26 où Joshua devient Kenji dans la réalité. La série interroge la perception du temps et de l'espace tout en explorant l'absurdité et la complexité de l'existence. Kenji aime parfois considérer Joshua Parker comme une série B d'auteur. La figure du vagabond apparaissait déjà dans les tout premiers films de Kenji. Il existe donc une autre incarnation de Joshua par le passé comme il existait une autre forme de Morgan avec la saison zéro de Morgan Parker. Le personnage de Joshua apparait dans la saison zéro et une de Morgan Parker. Synopsis Au cœur des mystérieuses limbes du paradoxe, un étrange vagabond ère pour découvrir son passé et les mystères de ce royaume. Au fil de ses voyages, il fera la rencontre de plusieurs personnes qui l'accompagneront dans ses folles et sombres aventures où se mêleront créatures hybrides et cyborgs sans cœur. Malgré les dangers de ce monde, les héros de cette histoire découvriront que le véritable monstre est celui qui se cache au fond d'eux. * RÉSUMÉ DES ÉPISODES * [https://paradoxcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Chronologie_Joshua_Parker CHRONOLOGIE] * PERSONNAGES Acteurs principaux SAISON 01 * Kenji Isidor : Joshua Parker * Virginie Polchlopek : Sarah Connelly * Charles Vincent : Elton * Félix Hugueny : Peter * Nathan Lette : Silver Kennedy * Justine Demeaux : Laura Deschevalais * Sasha Grynberg : Le Duc * Marie Cambden : Abigail * Estelle Laruelle : Eve Deneria * Sébastien Arroux : Axel * Thibaut Jovignot : Charly Parker * Ali Krasner : Zeeva * Jules Carter : Joe Mcfire Liste des épisodes SAISON 01 ACTE I - ENFANCE *Épisode 00 : Prologue *Épisode 01 : Cat people *Épisode 02 : Criminal world *Épisode 03 : Put a spell on you *Épisode 04 : Between days *Épisode 05 : Never let me down *Épisode 06 : Just like heaven *Épisode 06 BIS : Come fly with me *Épisode 07 : Ashes to ashes *Épisode 08 : Sweet dreams *Épisode 09 : Face to face *Épisode 10 : Disarm (1/2) *Épisode 11 : Disarm (2/2) *Épisode 12 : A strange day *Épisode 13 : Winter ACTE II - ADOLESCENCE '' *Épisode 14 : Changes *Épisode 15 : Spellbound *Épisode 16 : Secret world *Épisode 17 : Creep *Épisode 18 : The kids aren't alright *Épisode 19 : Autumn *Épisode 20 : Scary monsters (1/3) *Épisode 21 : Scary monsters (2/3) *Épisode 22 : Scary monsters (3/3) ''ACTE III - ADULTE *Épisode 23 : Nessun dorma *Épisode 24 : The flower duet *Épisode 24 BIS : Ave maria *Épisode 25 : Sinnerman *Épisode 26 : Where are we now ?